Scrape
by undertonepuncture
Summary: Ayato makes a grievous mistake.


**a/n **it's 2am so i drabbled i apologize in advance

* * *

><p>He was so warm. Not the uncomfortable kind of warm where you didn't want to live in your skin, the kind where you felt perfectly content in your bones in your skull in your mind.<p>

His leg curled around my waist, his fingers unconsciously twitching against the skin of my stomach. I wanted to disturb him. I wanted to look into his dark, sleep-deprived eyes and speak of nothing.

We didn't have the privilege of enjoying silence together that often. We were always so consumed with our tasks. But not tonight. The moonlight streamed through the window, providing perfect reading and spectating light. Though I found my eyes drifting from the words on paper. I was glued to the curve of his eyelashes, the subtle movements of his lips as he silently sang along to whatever music he was currently listening to.

This was a bit of a routine. I would read and he'd sneak up against my body and listen to his screeching rock music that I found perfectly horrid. I endured it for him, though. I became better at ignoring the loud bass line that pounded through his eardrums and against my chest.

He inhaled and exhaled softly, his core rising and falling in a steady rhythm. With a groan he dug his nose into my neck, nuzzling against my hair.

There was a loud expulsion of air, a quiet sneeze from the tickle. It was damn near the cutest thing I'd ever witnessed.

"Goddammit," he grumbled, now rubbing away at his nose and leaving it pink and even further irritated then it was previously.

"Sorry," I suppressed my laugh, not regretting the fact that it made him sneeze in the slightest.

"That damn mop of yours," he peered up at me, one eye open.

"Look who's talking."

"Don't you need something to grab onto?" He asked, plucking the book from my hand and setting it aside.

That sneeze must've given him some energy.

"I do," I muttered hazily in response, now distracted by his body against mine.

He straddled me, running his fingers along my jaw. He pulled the buds from his ears before diving in for a kiss.

"I-I thought you were tired."

"I was," his lips began to press at my neck, then my cheek. They were feather-light motions, nothing you'd expect from a person like Ayato.

A soft wetness met my earlobe as he tugged at it with his teeth. It was a pleasant sensation.

And it did not last.

When his tongue caressed my inner ear, I felt a jolt of alertness. It was an all too familiar and unnerving feeling.

_I want to put this in your ear._

If I allowed myself, I could still envision it. The insect, the slimy sensation as it crawled into my ear into my head into my brain. The tickling sensation as I felt it's antennae and every single fucking leg against my canal my eardrum my cochlea. It titillated my every nerve, and with him scraping against me I wanted to fucking scream.

And I did. Well, it was more of a gasp. I gasped and threw him off of me, my hands grasping at my hair as he hit the wall against the bed.

"Ken, I'm sorry! I'm such a fucking idiot," his voice hindered like my heart, my entire body beginning to convulse like I was reliving that moment.

"No," I exhaled, lifting my head. I looked at him up against the wall, tears already forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry...I...I have to learn to deal with it better."

But the wound was still fresh, and his harmless attempt at a tease only clawed at the lesion, festering it further until it was black. I was a gaping hole, a shell of my former self.

Yet whenever I looked upon him, when he would mouth along to lyrics or flick me off or just be doing something mundane like brushing his teeth I felt lucky. Comforted.

"I won't do it again," he shook his head and pressed at his eyes to prevent the water.

I crawled over to him and planted a kiss on each eyelid.

"I don't want you to worry about it."

He hesitantly gave me a kiss and I returned it, much more sure of the gesture than he was.

I pulled him under the covers and buried my face in the crook of his neck, hoping I still had enough nerves intact that maybe his hair could provoke a sneeze from me.


End file.
